The shadow
by angel67895
Summary: Everything was good I was single had best friends and then the shadow came and he changed everything *a kick story*
1. Chapter 1

***Flashback* * one year ago***

**Kim's pov: **

**I walk into school and go meet my best friend Grace**

**"Hey Grace whats up?"**

**"Kim have you seen the shadow he is so cute!"**

**"Great" I say sarcastically. The truth is that every time Grace sets eyes on a boy she instantly falls in love. Not me I could care less. It's my first year here at Seaford high so I haven't been looking for the "one". **

**"I call dibs"**

**"Okay Grace you can have him" I say as agonizing as I can **

**"There he is!" " Quick how do I look?"**

**"You look great Grace" "fingers crossed" I say as I roll my eyes but thankfully she didnt see**

**Jerry's pov: **

**"Jerry Martinez come to the principals office immediately" I hear the principal say over the intercom. When I walk in there's a guy I haven't seen before **

**"Yo what's up I'm Jerry" **

**"Hey I'm Jack" **

**"Mr. Martinez you will be showing Jack around school today so no pranks" the principal announces**

**"Yeah yeah sure" I scoff. We leave the principals office and walk over to my locker**

**"So Jack what brings you to shadow Seaford high?" I say while opening my locker and getting my books**

**"Well my sister goes to Seaford middle and it's just more convenient. And plus swarthmore academy is full of stuck up preppy people."**

**"Nice well I promise not everyone hear is stuck up besides Donna Tobin. " just as I finish that sentence the she-devil comes up **

**"Were you talking about me already Jerry" she try's to say flirtatiously in her squeaky nasally voice. "Hi I'm Donna but you already new that" she winks**

**"Hi I'm Jack Brewer" **

**"Well as much as we would love to stay and chat we have to go to class bye Donna" when we arrive in home room I walk up to Grace "What it do chicas?" **

**"Jerry whose your friend" Grace says while she drools**

**"Hi I'm Jack Brewer" **

**"Wait is your sister Brighton Brewer?" Grace says shockingly**

**"Yeah." "Do you know her?" Jack asks**

**"I do volleyball with her" **

**And with that the bell rang and class started **

**Kim's pov: **

**Great I missed home room because Brett tried to get in my pants. I ended up flipping him right when the bell rang for second period. Maybe I can finally meet the infamous new kid Grace has been babbling about. **

**"Hey guys"**

**"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Grace screams**

**"Geesh calm down I had to get Brett off my back. I'm good now" I say trying to calm her down**

**"Well you need to meet my future husband Kim" **

**"Okay okay. Where is he?" Right when I said that a super attractive guy walks in behind Jerry. Oh how I'd love to play with that luscious hair and... Wait Kim no I do not like this guy "so you must be the shadow, I'm Kim nice to finally meet you" **

**Jack's pov: **

**This school is turning to be pretty cool. Jerry is really cool we'd probably be really good friends. I was caught off guard when I walked in and saw a beautiful blonde talking to that girl Grace.**

**She looked at me and smiled and said "so you must be the shadow, I'm Kim nice to finally meet you" **

**Her voice is so angelic and her smile in beautiful "Hi, I'm Jack"**

**Kim's pov: **

**Oh my Gosh this day couldn't of gone any slower so glad it's almost over. Next year I'm surely getting more classes with Grace. I was talking to Grace when I got a good idea**

**"Hey Grace I dare you to get Jacks number" **

**"Why would I want to do that" Grace says while she blushes**

**"Because you obviously like him a lot and you won't see him until next year so no harm done" **

**"Fine" she groans**

**Grace pov: **

**I can do this. I just have to walk up and say it. Okay I'm ready. I walk up to Jack and tap on his shoulder "hey Jack I was wondering if I could get your number..." No response oh god "okay it was a dare but don't say anything"**

**"Okay if it was a dare I guess" he says while grabbing my phone "here" he gave ,e back my phone gave my a smile that made my knees week and he walked away. When I got home I decided to text him **

**Grace: hey it's grace I thought you should know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks pov: **

**I just got home from picking up my little sister Brighton when my phone buzzed. I looked on the screen and it said**

**Grace: hey it's grace I thought you should know...**

**I mentally rolled my eyes I mean I just met her and she already text me but I decided tone nice and respond **

**Jack: Thanks for telling me **

**Once I clicked send almost immediately got another message**

**Grace: yeah. So what's up?**

**After that I put my phone away and listened to music pretty soon I dozed off thinking of today. **

**- the next day -**

**Grace pov: **

**I woke up and thought about Jack. I can't wait for him to come next year! I dreamed about Jack and pretty soon I was at school in front of my locker. **

**"Hey Gracie-bell""how are you" Kim said**

**"Okay." And with that the rest of the day was a blur until the way home. I ran into Brighton **

**"Hey Grace" she said**

**"Hey. How did your brother like Seaford yesterday?" **

**"He really liked it and said he already has his eye on someone there"**

**Oh my goodness! It maybe me AHHHH ! Hey this summer I should get close to Brighton so then I could see jack more! I was smiling so big I guess Brighton noticed**

**"What are you smiling at?" She questioned**

**"Oh nothing..." I smirked **

**-flashback over -**

**Kim's pov: **

**This summer officially sucked. I mean I barely did anything but karate. Grace never had time for me she was too busy kissing up to Brighton. She doesn't think anyone knows what's going on but I do. She denies it but I know it's true ugh. She never even dates the guys just obsesses over them. Well it's the first day of school and I need to look cuter than normal so I curled my hair but some denim high waisted shorts a crop top and some pumps. I put eyeliner and mascara. I don't need makeup so I never put any on. Then I made my way to school. **

**I walked in and got a lot of wolf whistles and I just brushed them off and walked to my locker when Grace came up. **

**"Hey your looking hot are you trying to impress anyone?" She said a little bit with jealousy **

**"No why would I?" I questioned **

**"No reason" Grace said while she strutted off to home room **

**I wonder what that was all about. And with that I started walking to homeroom when I got something hard. I looked up and I was him. It was jack. **

**"I'm so sorry I should've been looking..." I babbled**

**"Kim your okay it's fine haha" jack said while smirking**

**"Well I'll see you at lunch?" I questioned**

**"Yeah we should sit together" **

**"Okay" I bit my lip " I'll see you then" and with that I walked off**

**Jacks pov: **

**First day of school I've got to impress kim... I mean I need to make a good first impression. So I get up get dressed and head to school. When I walked in I saw Grace. I quickly hid. I mean she's nice and all it's just this summer I had a ton of messages from her that I didn't respond to. Also she hung out with my sister so much I mean hanging with a middle schooler all summer is weird I think. While I was sneaking a way and I ran into Kim. After we talked I went to homeroom. **

**Grace pov: **

**It was lunch and I put my books in my locker when I saw jack **

**"Jack!" I waved him over "hey do you wanna sit at lunch together?" **

**"Yeah that's fine" he said "I'll meet you in there" **

**"Okay" I stammered. He makes me so nervous. I'm just so glad he agreed to sit with me. I quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got to the lunchroom I saw jack sitting with...KIM?! **

**I walked over enraged and spoke up and said "hey Jack I thought we were sitting together? Remember I just asked you a couple minutes ago"**

**"Yeah I though we all could sit together since you guys are best friends, right?" **

**"Yeah that's a great Idea" Kim responded in her cheerful self**

**Ugh yay...After lunch I was so annoyed with Kim and jack I just went to class. **

**Jacks pov:**

**Kim and I had an amazing lunch besides the food that just sat on our plates. Next time I'm bring my lunch. Anyways I started heading out the door to walk home when I saw Kim. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Boo" **

**"AH! Jack you scared me haha" Kim giggled **

**"That was the point Kim" I said while smirking "anyways I was wondering later if you wanted to come over and watch a movie. You can invite Grace too she can hang with my sister" **

**"Okay" Kim said while biting her lip "that sounds great I'll give her a text"**

**"Oh here's my number so I can give you my address" I said as I wrote my number on her hand**

**"Thanks see you later Brewer"**

**"Bye Crawford" **

**Kim's pov:**

**OMG JACK JUST ASKED ME TO COME OVER. Okay I'm done freaking out. It was so funny that he invited Grace to play with his sister. Oh speaking of which I need to text her. **

**Kim: hey Grace, Jack asked if you and I could go watch a movie at his house later**

**Grace: AH! I'll be over in ten so you can help me with my clothes**

**Oh boy this will be an interesting night...maybe I should tell her. Eh she'll know soon enough. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's pov: **

**In ten minutes I heard a knock on my door and I knew who it was...Grace**

**"Okay so I brought a couple outfits a fancy one, a semi formal, a casual, a sexy..." **

**Could this get any worse?**

**"Kim...KIM...KIMMMM!" Grace screamed**

**"What Grace?" **

**"Do you think he will like this one?" She asked**

**It was super short shorts with a v neck that showed more than it should.."whatever you feel comfortable in"**

**"EEEEEE okay I'll wear this. Now what are you gunna wear kim?" **

**"I was just going to wear athletic shorts and a t-shirt" **

**"Ummm don't you think that's a little underdressed?"Grace said very sassy**

**"It's just a movie Grace" I said with a bit of annoyance showing through**

**"Fine lets go I don't want to be late to my date" **

**Hahaha she thinks its a date..."Okay let me text jack and get his address"**

**Kim: hey it's kim, can we come over now? What's your address?**

**Jack: yeah that's fine. It is 1345 6th ave S (I just made that up)**

**Kim: wow thanks close to my house. Okay see you then**

**"Ready Grace? We are walking since its so close" **

**"YES! Lets go get me a boyfriend"**

**Jacks pov:**

**I was just finding a movie when kim text me. I can't wait to watch a movie with her and hang out. I wonder if we will get close. Maybe a scary movie so she can curl up next to me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a door bell rang. When I opened it I saw Grace awing over me and Kim looking embarrassed. **

**"Hey come in I was just picking the movie" **

**"Hey Jack where should I sit" Grace said who,e batting her eyelashes **

**"Oh right Brighton is waiting for you upstairs" **

**"Wait what" grace snapped**

**"You are hanging out with Brighton remember?" I asked **

**"No. Kim didnt tell me" Grace said obviously getting annoyed**

**"Oh I mean you can watch the movie with us if you want and ditch Brighton." I said trying to make her go upstairs **

**" No it's alright. We can hang out later" she said then winked while heading upstairs**

**"Well that was awkward" I told kim **

**"Yeah sorry I guess I forgot to mention" **

**" it's okay I can't stay mad at you" I said while I winked at her. "I picked out a movie so I'll be right in I just have to make popcorn" **

**"Yummy! Okay I'll start the movie" Kim said **

**Kim's pov: **

**I started to play the movie when Jack left. That was a bad Idea. He chose a scary movie and I hate scary movies! Jack finally came back with the popcorn and I pulled him down a put my face in his chest " I hate scary movies jack"**

**"Oh sorry I didn't know I'll change it" he said while getting up **

**"No I need to get over my fear. Just don't leave me" I say nervously **

**"I won't and you can lay right next to me" **

**And with that I started to doze off right next to him. Next thing I know is hearing the eerie music so I decided to get up. But I couldn't something more like someone wrapped there ar,s around me. So I sat there and tried to wake jack up**

**Jacks pov: **

**"Jack" "Jack wake up" is all I hear when I wake up and when I open my eyes I see the beautiful kim next to me. **

**"Oh Hey Kim" I smirked while waking up **

**"Jack I should go its getting late" Kim said with sadness**

**"Okay but Kim lets do this again sometime" i say **

**"I'd like that" she said while biting her lip**

**With that she waked out the door and I walked into my bedroom and saw someone going through my stuff. I try to get a better look and I see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacks pov:**

**"GRACE!?" I scream "what are you doing in my room on my bed!?"**

**"Jack we both know why you sent Kim home and left me here"**

**Actually I forgot she was here because I was having such an amazing time with Kim. "No I don't know why so get out of my room please"**

**"We can finally have our alone time" grace said seductively and with that she slammed her lips on mine. She is very strong might I add. She pushed me to the wall while making out with me. I was about to push her of when...**

**"Hey jack I forgot my..." Kim started but before she could finish she walked out the door **

**"Wait Kim!" I yelled and ran towards her**

**Kim's pov:**

**I can't believe I just saw jack making out with Grace. I mean I shouldn't care it's not like I like him..right? All this was running through my brain until a certain brunette grabbed my wrist "let go Jack I don't want to hear it"**

**"Kim just let me explain"**

**"Why should I, I mean I obviously didn't get the memo on you liking Grace. Sorry I interrupted" I scoffed**

**"Kim please" he begged. Ugh why did I have to stare into those eyes that make a girl melt**

**"Fine you have 5 minutes" I said while tapping my foot**

**Jacks pov: **

**"Okay well when you left I went upstairs and saw Grace on my bed. I screamed at her and she walked up and started kissing me. She eventually pushed me to the wall and made out with me. Kim I promise I don't like her I like someone else" oh my god did I just say I liked someone else. It must have slipped oh god what am I going to say**

**"You like someone else" sadness filling her voice "is she special?"**

**"She's the most amazing beautiful funny girl I've ever met" **

**"Well she's lucky to have you. I..I have to go" she said while walking off**

**Man what did I just do...**

**It's been a whole week since Kim has talked to me and I'm going crazy. I need her but I don't know how to get her but everytime I try to talk to her Brody is there. I hope there not together that would crush me. I decided that today at school I will wait in the janitors closet and grab her so she has to talk to me. I walk into school and start walking to the closet when Grace comes up. **

**"Where are you going sexy?" **

**"Um hey Grace I have to go" **

**"To the janitors closet?" She remarked**

**"Yeah I ...have an internship with the janitor and its my first day and I need to get there on time so bye" I rush before she can say anything. I sit in the closet waiting and waiting until I see Kim pass by. I quickly grab her and cover her mouth and lock the door. "Kim we have to talk"**

**"Jack what do you want I'm going to be late to class" **

**I was so surprised when she talked to me I grabbed her and engulfed her in a big hug. Soon enough she hugged back. "Kim I've missed you so much please can we be best friends again" and I guess that set her off**

**"Jack can't you see that after that night I want to be more than friends. Brody was already filled that spot of best friends so I'm sorry jack" and with that she left leaving me alone in a closet thinking about what I did. **

**Kim's pov: **

**Gosh I can't believe I said that I mean I just admitted I have a crush on jack and it seems like he doesn't like me anyways so I left. When lunch came I ran to Brody and told him everything that happened and he just gave me a hug and he told me its going to be alright. He makes me feel so much better. **

**"Brody what should I do" **

**"Kim I think you should forget about him" he said with his Australian accent **

**"I can't stop thinking about him" **

**"Try. Try by going out with me this Friday" **

**"Like as a date?" I asked**

**"Yes Kim if that's okay with you"**

**"I'm sorry Brody I can't think about dating right now but maybe in the future we can give it a shot. But right now I just need a best friend" **

**"Okay Kim. Anything for you"**

**-–-**

***bring* **

**Finally the end of the day. I just want to go home and eat ice cream. On my way out I was stopped by none other than Jack. "Jack I understand you don't like me that way you do not have to comfort me I'm a big girl" when I finished that statement he did something unexpected...he kissed me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's pov:**

**I just stood in awe of what just happened. Jack brewer just kissed me. I touched where my lips savoring the moment..**

**"Oh um sorry I shouldn't have done that. That was out of line and..." Jack started babbling **

**"Oh just shut up already" and with that I kissed him and he kissed back. It felt like we have been kissing forever when we finally separated. **

**"Wow you should shut me up more often" he stated **

**I just giggled at that. But what did that make us? I mean Grace will the me forever if we dated. Maybe we can set up a double date so she can find another crush. "Where does this put us jack?"**

**"Well I was hoping you could do me the honors of being my girlfriend" jack said shyly**

**"Yes." And I pecked his lips "but i don't want Grace to hate me. What should I do?" **

**"I know Jerry never stops talking about her so.."**

**"So... We can set them up! Like a blind date! I will text Grace now" I said cheerfully**

**"Anything for you babe" and he walked off**

**Did he just call me babe.. I'm jacks babe. This is amazing I'm falling for that boy hard**

***later that evening***

**Kim: hey Gracie-bell would you like to go on a date with a certain someone this Friday ;)**

**Grace: OHMGEE YES! **

**Kim: okay I'm also bringing a date so we will meet you at the courtyard at the mall at 6**

**Grace: I can't wait for Jack to see me in my new outfit!**

**Oh no she thinks its jack...I better warn him**

**Kim: Jack I have good news and bad news**

**Jack: okay good news always first **

**Kim: grace agreed to go on the date**

**Jack: great. okay the bad news**

**Kim: she thinks it is with you...**

**No response. Wow okay. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow **

**I wake up to my alarm clock. Thank god it's Friday. FRIDAY! The blind date this is not going to go well. I get up and curl my hair and put on a pink romper with a white belt and white sandals. I go out the door to leave and see jack waiting for me**

**"Hey gorgeous. We need to talk about last night" **

**"Sure what about it?" I ask while he grabs my hand and kisses it**

**"I'm not going in a date with grace. I want to go with my girlfriend" he said wining like a 5 year old**

**"Jack we are going out we just need Grace to start liking Jerry today"**

**Jacks pov**

**"Thank you. I will text him and tell him to put his game face on"**

**Jack: Jerry you need to get Grace into you today so don't be annoying **

**Jerry: yo bro how can she not want this **

**This is going to be harder than I thought. When we got to school I kissed Kim goodbye and went to Jerry **

**"Jerry there's grace go make her fall in love with you" **

**"Ugh whyyyy" Jerry said wining **

**"So you can go on the date with her tonight without her bailing" **

**"Fine dude" he said while fixing his hair**

**Jerry's pov: **

**"Hey grace what It do girl" **

**"Ew Jerry really I like someone else" grace muttered**

**"What would make you go out with me Gracie?" I begged putting out the lip**

**"One don't call me Gracie and you have to get jack to ask me to the end of the year formal"**

**"Deal." With that I winked at her and walked away**

**"So how'd it go with grace" Kim and jack asked at the same time **

**"She agreed to go out with me...only if jack goes with her to the end of the year formal" **

**"WHAT!" Jack exclaimed " no no no no no no never"**

**"Bro chill by then she will want me all to herself" **

**"JERRY THAT'S NEXT FRIDAY" Kim screamed**

**" I guess I have to turn the charm on then" I winked then left for lunch **

**Kim's pov: **

**Thank goodness it's the end of the day! I got my stuff out of my locker and started walking outside with jack when BOOM! Thunder crashed and it started pouring. "Jack will you walk with me home" I pouted**

**"Anything for you princess" jack smiled**

**"How did I get so lucky to have you" I said While walking home. When we finally got to my house jacked kissed my cheek and said "see you later" he winked then was instantly gone**

**When I got home I took a long hot shower and started getting ready. I wore a purple dress with a gold belt and straightened my hair. I was finishing my lip gloss when the doorbell rang "I got it" I yelled **

**"Wow Kim you look amazing" jack said while holding his hand out. I gladly accepted and got into the car. **

**"This is going to be amazing jack" **

**"It always is with you kimmy" he said**

**I instantly smacked his hand "don't call me kimmy, Jackie" **

**"Touché" he laughed **

**With that we reached the mall and made our way to the courtyard waiting for Jerry and Grace to arrive. **


	6. Chapter 6

Grace pov:

I finally arrived to this stupid date. The only reason I came was to win jack over and make Kim jealous.

"Hey jackie" I said while winking

"Umm hey Grace..." He said uncomfortably

"Lets just get this date started" Kim said annoyed

I guess this jealousy thing won't be too hard. We walked to our table right near a fountain. How romantic.

"So jack have you been working out" I said

"Yeah. I work out every Monday and ...OW" jack got hit with Kim's elbow

"Jack can you come to the car with me I left my...my phone" Kim rushed

"Sure?" Jack and Kim soon left

Crap now I'm stuck with Jerry. He has the menu upside down. This will be a long night...

-*one hour later*-

Jerry is actually not that bad of a guy besides him being stupid but hey then he won't leave me. I lost my train of thought when Jerry cleared his throat

"Umm Grace I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the end of the year formal with me"

"Sure Jerry but only to make jack jealous"

He looked hurt but hey I don't like him like that...right?

"Oh right. Of course"

I hear shuffling in the bushes. I spotted kim and jack SPYING ON US?! This is my shot to make jack see his true feeling for me

"Jerry this was an amazing night would you walk me home?" I said while holding his hand

He only nodded his head violently like a child. I turned my head to make sure they were still following and they were so I decided to make jack love me.

"You know Jerry all that stuff about jack was a lie and I really like you" I said while tracing my fingers up and down in arm "I want you Jerry not jack" I got inches away from his face with that I walked inside my house about to close the door but a foot blocked it.

"Grace you can't just leave a guy turned on and leave" Jerry said seductively and I gulped

"What are you going to do about it" and with that he smashed his lips on mine. I didn't know what to do but It felt so right so I deepened the kiss. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned. I pushed him against the wall and started grinding my hips on him.

"Graceee" he moaned which turned me on more i dragged him upstairs and pushed him on the bed going on top of him kissing and sucking. I pulled his shirt off him to see his 6 pack.

"Wow" I said.

"Like what you see" he smirked and with that I started to lick his abs he was about to take me shirt off when I heard movement in the trees I kissed Jerry one more time and told him to go. He eventually left and I just thought about what just happened

Kim's pov:

"EWWWW" jack and I said simultaneously

"Lets go" I added

"Couldn't agree more" he said while jumping out of the tree and I followed

"Kim why don't we make out like that" jack said all nervous

I laughed and replied " because If we started I couldn't stop" and left him with his mouth open

I went to school and met up with Jack. It was just a normal day until grace and Jerry walked in hand in hand.

"Wow we should be professional match makers" I remarked

"Anything to be with you more" he winked and left

Yup everything is how it should be...

"Kelsey will you go out with me"

"No Eddie not until pigs fly"

" I guess I just found my new project" I laughed and went to class

**I want to write another story but I don't know what about? Please comment and tell me what I should write about.**


End file.
